Retour pour un futur ensemble
by Le Fake
Summary: Shuhei Amamiya retourne dans la ville où il avait rencontré Kai Ichinose pour l'enterrement de sa grand-mère.   En pèlerinage, il tente de retrouver le piano de Kai dans la forêt, mais jamais il ne s'attendait à ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas...


Voici la première fanfic de ma vie. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je voulais l'écrire, car je trouvais que la relation entre Shuhei et Kai dans le film était très yaoisable. MAis je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à être le premier au monde à avoir écrit une fanfic sur "Piano Forest". Donc si les lecteurs de cette fic connaissent "Piano Forest", j'espère ne pas trop les décevoir. Sinon, je m'en excuse.

Commentaires sont les bienvenus, cela me permettrait de savoir ce qui ne va pas dans mon écriture ou ma fic.

Bonne lecture! (ATTENTION! CETTE FIC EST CLASSEE 16+ CAR IL Y A DES RELATIONS POUVANT CHOQUE LES PLUS JEUNES)

* * *

Dix années. Comme le temps passent vite. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il avait quitté la ville où vivait sa grand-mère. Et elle n'est plus désormais. Elle s'est éteinte la semaine dernière. Il n'a pas hésité à annuler ses prérogatives pour assister à ses funérailles. Sur l'instant, des milliers de personnes ont craint le pire, mais ils furent rassurés d'entendre que le concerto serait reporté à la semaine suivante. Shuhei Amamiya n'avait jamais annulé un concerto auparavant, et ce ne serait pas le décès de sa grand-mère qui allait faire que sa représentation soit à jamais perdu. Sa grand-mère aimait trop le son de son piano pour qu'il le laisse à l'abandon par sa faute. Shuhei voulait rendre un dernier hommage à sa grand-mère, mais sans négliger son métier de pianiste.

Comme beaucoup l'avait supposé, Amamiya avait remporté le concours national des élèves. Mais sa victoire lui avait laissé un goût amer. Il n'avait que 13 ans à l'époque, mais jamais il n'avait oublié le son du piano de celui qu'il savait être bien supérieur à lui : Kai Ichinose. Il ne se passait pas un jour, lors de ses répétitions, sans qu'il ne pense à Kai. La dernière chose qu'il lui a dit, c'était de gagner le concours, sans quoi il ne lui parlerait plus et il voulait avoir la fierté de dire qu'il était ami avec Shuhei Amamiya. Mais Amamiya n'avait jamais revu Kai depuis ce jour. Pas qu'il n'avait pas tenté de le contacter. Mais la propre mère de Kai n'avait pas de vrai numéro où le joindre. Kai faisait le tour du monde avec leur ancien professeur de musique, lui-même ancien virtuose du piano et mentor de Kai, Sosuke Ajino, et ils étaient très peu joignables.

Amamiya avait toujours espéré pouvoir un jour faire un duo avec Kai, sur scène. Mais à sa connaissance, Kai n'avait toujours pas percé dans le monde de la musique classique. Il n'avait en tout cas jamais vu Kai sur une affiche d'une salle de spectacle. Il finissait pas croire que Kai avait le don le plus incroyable qui soit, mais que jamais personne ne le serait. Un vrai artiste maudit, à l'instar de Van Gogh.

Ainsi, bien qu'il n'avait cessé de perfectionner son piano, Amamiya gardait à l'esprit le son du « Piano de la forêt », celui de Kai. Ce piano, seul Kai avait jamais été le seul à pouvoir jouer dessus. Et le son que Kai en tirait semblait provenir d'un autre univers. Une mélodieux si transcendante que le cœur était aspiré, on ne pouvait pas rester insensible en écoutant joué Kai. Et Amamiya était quasiment sûr que non seulement il ne pourrait jamais atteindre le degré de transcendance de Kai, mais surtout qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le revoir. Kai...Amamiya sortit de sa méditation. Sa mère lui signalait qu'ils étaient arrivés au domicile de la défunte.

Il sortit de la voiture, et alla sortir le sac que lui et sa mère partageait pour la durée du séjour. Il rentrèrent dans la maison, Amamiya alla poser le sac dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé des années auparavant, quand il avait été élève avec Kai en primaire. Il eut un pincement au cœur. La nostalgie le gagnait progressivement. Ne pouvant plus supporter de se savoir dans la ville où il avait rencontré son ami, il dit à sa mère qu'il voulait se balader dans la ville, pour se remémorer l'ancien temps. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose au monde qu'il souhaitait voir dans cette ville. Ou plutôt, dans sa forêt.

Si la forêt était très facile à trouver grâce à son immensité, cette dernière en faisait aussi un vrai labyrinthe. Surtout que ce que cherchait Amamiya, il ne l'avait approché que quelques fois, et la dernière fois remontait à une décennie. Comment un jeune homme de 23 ans pouvait-il retrouver d'un seul coup ce qu'un enfant de 13 ans avait vu, guidé par un autre enfant qui côtoyait ce piano depuis qu'il était bébé? Impossible, surtout qu'Amamiya ne se baladait que rarement en milieu forestier. Il était beaucoup plus urbain que baroudeur. Ainsi, pendant au moins deux heures, il ne fit, à son impression, que tourner en rond. Il voulait abandonner, se trouvant ridicule de chercher une chimère. En plus, il espérait quoi? Trouver le piano, essayer d'en jouer, évidemment aucun son n'en sortirait et là Kai arriverait en lui disant « Eh Toi! D'où tu touches à mon piano? » Il s'accrochait à un rêve d'enfant. Il se décida donc à rebrousser chemin.

Et là, il vit... un arbre. Surprenant pour une forêt, n'est-ce pas? Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel arbre. Cet arbre, Amamiya le croisait depuis une heure et demi. Oui, il tournait en rond, et il était totalement perdu. Et à en croire son portable, le réseau l'avait aussi abandonné. Il devait donc espérer tomber sur une sortie où il verrait quelque chose de connu auquel il puisse se repérer. Il marchait, marchait... Il avait chaud et ses mains étaient en sueur. Forcément, il n'avait toujours pas laissé son habitude de toujours porter des gants pour protéger ses mains. Mais dans sa situation, il aurait volontiers troqué ses gants contre une carte ou une boussole. Il décida que le plus sage serait d'aller toujours tout droit, et non pas en totale improvisation comme il le faisait depuis le début.

Il se rendit compte très vite que cette initiative était la meilleure. Il commençait à reconnaître certains sentiers. Reprenant espoir, il accéléra son pas. Plus il accélérait, plus il sentait qu'il s'approchait de la fin. Mais cette fin, il ne pensait pas que ce serait celle-ci. Au lieu de trouver la sortie, il trouva ce qu'il pensait ne plus revoir : le Piano de Kai, le « Piano de la Forêt ». L'émotion le surmonta. Depuis plus de dix ans, ce piano n'avait pas changé. Aucune fissure ne venait noircir la beauté de l'instrument. Il avait l'impression de n'être encore jamais parti. Il s'attendait presque à voir son reflet de petit garçon dans le piano. Mais non. Le petit garçon chétif coiffé en brosse s'était changé en un beau jeune homme aux cheveux longs attachés dans la nuque, portant de fines lunettes et à la musculature fine. Combien de lettres de jeunes filles avait-il pu recevoir... plus de mille au bas mot.

Il toucha le piano, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais le toucher lui confirma que le piano était bien réel. Il laissa ses doigts dégantés glisser jusqu'au clavier fermé. Il ouvrit le capot. Les touches resplendissait sous le soleil. Tout cela semblait si irréel. Il ne manquerait plus que le piano accepte de tirer des notes. Il s'assit sur la chaise faisant face au piano. Il prit sa concentration, comme il faisait toujours avant de commencer un morceau. Et il appuya sur les touches. Aucun son. Il remit donc ces gants et se releva.

« Franchement... qu'espérai-je? Je savais depuis le début que même si je le trouvais, ce piano ne serait jamais le mien, c'est celui …. »

« Eh Toi! D'où tu touches à mon piano? »

Amamiya releva la tête aussitôt. Il n'osait pas se retourner. Il était sûr d'avoir rêver. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Ce ne pouvait être réel.

« Dis, si tu essaye de jouer du piano, ça m'étonnerait que tu sois sourd! »

Si, personne d'autre ne parlerait comme cela. Amamiya eut un petit rire. Il essuya ses yeux, qui commençaient à perler des larmes.

« Beethoven était sourd, pourtant il était un grand pianiste. Tu le sais pourtant, non? M. Ajino a dut déjà te le dire, Kai Ichinose... »

- Hein? Comment tu connais mon nom? T'es qui?

- Quelqu'un qui ne t'a pas vu depuis près de 10 ans...

Amamiya se retourna. Il ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes de joie en voyant Kai. Le petit garçon des bas quartier n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux châtains étaient toujours en batailles, il était encore désordonné dans ses vêtements, sauf que short et maillot furent remplacés par chemise entrouverte et jean large. Les baskets donnèrent naissance à des sandales. Mais sinon, Kai était toujours le même. Il regarda Amamiya. Comparé à Kai, il avait en effet énormément changé.

-Euh... T'es sûr qu'on se connait?

- Oui j'en suis sûr... Mais comparé à toi, j'ai énormément changé. Mais bon, des années se sont écoulées depuis la Sonate pour piano n°8 en la mineur K.310 de Mozart. D'ailleurs, je suppose que tu as dut te vanter de connaître le gagnant du championnat national des élèves pianistes, non?

Sous l'écoute de cette révélation, Kai mis ses mains devant sa bouche pour retenir sa surprise. Il avança doucement, comme un animal craintif. Une fois à portée, il posa sa main sur la joue de Shuhei.

-Ama... C'est toi? C'est toi, Amamiya?

-Bonjour Kai, cela faisait longtemps.

En le saluant, Amamiya posa sa main sur celle de Kai. Combien de fois avait-il voulu toucher à nouveau les mains de Kai, ces mains divines?Ces mains qui produisent une telle émotion dans l'âme des gens qui entendent son piano, un piano et une mélodie que jamais Amamiya ne pourrait atteindre?

Kai était totalement abasourdi. Ses yeux s'ouvraient de plus en plus, et un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Puis sans prévenir, il sauta au cou d'Amamiya. Ne s'étant pas attendu à cet élan de joie, il n'avait pas pris assez de force pour se tenir en équilibre et ils tomba sur le dos, avec Kai au dessus de lui. Ce dernier riait au éclat.

- Amamiya! Ça fait un sacré bail! Tu ressemble vachement à Ajino comme ça! Enfin, tu fais moins peur que lui quand même.

- Kai, tu n'as pas changé du tout en revanche. Ceux qui doivent venir te voir en concert doivent être aussi atypique que toi j'imagine.

- En concert? Mais t'es pas fou? Je fais pas de concert moi.

- Comment ça tu ne fais pas de concert? Mais M. Ajino ne t'as pas emmené tout autour du monde?

- Si bien sûr, mais... Personne n'a voulu de moi. Remarque, c'est pas comme si je ne savais pas que je n'avais aucun talent, hein! Je ne m'appelles pas Shuhei Amamiya moi.

Amamiya n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles : il n'avait jamais percé, et il continuait à se croire incompétent au piano. Il fit un mouvement pour se mettre en position assise. Kai se releva et s'assit également à côté de son ami.

- Kai...Tu n'es pas mauvais... Tu es même bien plus doué que moi...

- Oh arrête Amamiya! Tu ne vas pas recommencer là où on en était resté. Tu es le meilleur pianiste, tout le monde le sait.

- Non c'est faux! Personne ne sait la vérité! Tu es meilleur que moi, c'est toi qui devrait être à ma place!

La seule fois où Amamiya s'était énervé contre Kai, c'était... non en fait, jamais il ne s'était énervé contre lui. Ils s'étaient un peu fâchés à cause d'une dispute, mais jamais Amamiya n'avait élevé la voix contre Kai. Des larmes de rage montaient aux yeux du jeune pianiste, sous le regard stupéfait de son ami.

- Amamiya...

- Kai... Les dernières paroles de M. Ajino à mon égard, à la fin des présélections régionales ont été « tu devrais peut-être commencer à aimer ton piano ». Je l'ai écouté, et j'aime mon piano désormais. Mais je sais que si j'avais été juré des présélections, je t'aurais classé premier. Ton piano...est le plus beau que je n'ai jamais entendu. Tu transporte l'âme des gens avec ta musique. Jamais je n'arriverais à transporter autant que tu ne peux le faire. C'est uniquement parce que tu joue différemment de la norme que tu n'ai pas reconnu...

- Arrête Amamiya. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Non, je dis la vérité, et toi arrêtes de te rabaisser! Tu es l'être le plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais rencontré ou vu sur cette planète. Tu ne dois pas te rabaisser.

Amamiya aurait voulu dire davantage, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il toussota un peu et changea de sujet.

- Sinon, que fais-tu là Kai?

- Oh rien de particulier. Ajino voulait qu'on rentre un peu pour qu'on puisse passer du temps avec ma mère. Ah oui, tu ne savais pas que ma mère avait obtenu une place de vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements. Ajino a un peu, voire énormément, fait jouer ses relations pour qu'elle soit prise, mais bon au moins comme ça elle a une vie rangée.

- C'est génial ça! Ta mère doit lui être très reconnaissant.

- Oh oui, chaque fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone, j'avais droit à chaque coup au fameux « Embrasse bien Sosuke de ma part » et tout le tralala.

- Elle l'appelle par son prénom?

- Ben oui : ils sont mariés. Ah oui,tu devais pas non plus le savoir ça.

Amamiya n'en revenait pas : Kai... beau-fils de Sosuke Ajino... Il avait définitivement un avenir pavé d'or.

- Mais bon, t'imagine pas qu'il n'a pas été dur avec moi. Je te jure que j'ai eu un aperçu de ce qu'a dut être ton enfance de répétitions, d'exercices.

- Il ne veut que ton bien : il sait aussi bien que moi que tu es né pour être pianiste.

- Mais qui vous dit que je veux l'être? Vous êtes énervants tous les deux avec cette idée fixe! D'accord, j'ai suivi Ajino dans ce tour du monde. Mais regarde le résultat : case départ! Enfin non... on a enregistré dans divers studios de par le monde, mais je sais même pas si ça a donné quelque chose. Remarque, je suis sûr que non.

- Tu as fait des disques? Mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé à ton nom...

- Ah bah ça normal : ils sont pas encore sorti. Mais je suis sûr que c'est pas assez rentable.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Avec ton don au piano et ton visage, tu vas forcément percé!

- Hahahaha! Amamiya, tu es limite en train de me draguer on dirait!

Amamiya rougit.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? On est deux garçons enfin...

- Ben tu dois pas avoir remarquer ton comportement : tu me caresse la main quand je touche a joue, tu m'as complimenté deux fois sur ma « beauté ». C'est quand même louche. Enfin remarque, tu fais ce que tu veux hein. Moi ça me dérange pas d'être dragué par un homme. Au contraire même.

-... hein?

- Eh ouais : je suis pas hétéro!

- Mais mais mais... comment tu peux le savoir?

- Parce que j'ai testé les deux. Et bon les filles... voilà quoi : c'est sympa mais je préfère les garçons.

Amamiya était sous le choc. Kai est gay. Il n'avait jamais songé un seul instant à cette éventualité. Mais après tout, il s'en passe des choses en dix ans. Il sentit alors le bras de Kai lui encercler le cou, et il l'entendit rire.

- Allez Amamiya, je me moque de toi : je suis sûr que tu es pas gay. T'es bien trop viril. Enfin certes moins que moi, mais pour un fils de riche, tu sors quand même du lot. Mais t'en fais pas, je me doute que c'est la joie d'être ici, devant le piano de notre rencontre, après dix ans...

- … durant lesquels je n'ai cessé de penser à toi.

-... Hein? T'as dit quoi?

- J'ai dit que je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi Kai.

Amamiya se tourna face à Kai. Ce dernier semblait totalement perdu. Son regard était totalement flou. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire Amamiya. Celui-ci lui fit un tendre sourire, et lui caressa la joue. Et il outre-passa ce qui le retenait depuis bien trop longtemps pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Kai. Il eut un petit rire en cessant le baiser.

- Tu vois Kai, il y a beaucoup de points sur lequel tu avais tort... donc ne sois plus si sûr que ton piano soit si médiocre.

-Amamiya...

- Appelle moi Shuhei : j'ai toujours voulu que celui que j'aime m'appelle par mon prénom. Et je t'appelle Kai depuis trop longtemps pour que tu ne puisse pas m'appeler aussi par mon prénom.

Il allait embrasser à nouveau Kai quand il sentit qu'on le repoussait violemment. Kai se leva, les larmes aux yeux, visiblement plus en colère qu'ému.

-Ça t'amuse? Tu crois sans doute que tu es le seul à m'avoir fait ce coup? Je te croyais plus intelligent que les autres imbéciles qui me séduisaient pour après se moquer de moi devant leurs potes! T'es finalement qu'un pauvre con beau parleur, Amamiya!

Kai commençait à s'enfuir quand il fut renverser à terre par Amamiya. Ils firent quelques roulades sur le dos, et Kai ne cessait de frapper les bras du pianiste pour lui faire lâcher prise. Et soudain, en lui griffant les mains, Kai se rendit compte de quelque chose.

- Tes gants... depuis quand tu n'as plus tes gants? Je suis sûr de t'avoir vu avec en arrivant.

- Oui, tu m'as vu avec, mais tu ne m'as pas vu les enlever vu que tu t'enfuyais.

- Mais regarde tes mains : tu les as abimé! Pourquoi tu les as retiré? Tu ne savais pas que j'allais te les endommager après ce que tu m'as fait?

- Si... bien sûr que je le savais... mais comparé à toi, mes mains ne sont rien... Tu es bien plus précieux pour moi que ma carrière, mes mains et même ma vie. Kai... je t'aime.

Amamiya serra son étreinte. Il voulait sentir le corps de Kai près de lui, ne plus jamais le laisser s'échapper. Il avait enfin réussi à le retrouver, il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher, ne plus jamais le perdre. Il sentit Kai trembler. Il desserra ses bras, pensant qu'il devait lui faire mal et qu'il suffoquait. Mais en regardant le visage de celui qui avait totalement capturé son cœur, il vit que Kai pleurait. Il passa ses bras autour du cou d'Amamiya et y réfugia son visage pour pleurer de tout son soûl.

- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit qu'il m'aime... et que je sais que cette personne est sincère avec moi. Shuhei... Moi aussi je t'aime. Depuis que je me suis rendu compte de mon homosexualité, je me demandais toujours si je te reverrais un jour. Et comme tu étais très discret, je n'arrivais même pas à fantasmer sur toi, méchant va!

Et il embrassa Shuhei passionnément. L'appendice buccal de Kai franchissait déjà la barrière formée par les lèvres de Shuhei pour aller rejoindre celle de son amant. Shuhei ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir au moment de la rencontre de leurs langues. Kai se retira et rit.

- Eh bien alors Shuhei? C'est quoi ces cris de jeune fille? On dirait que c'est la première fois qu'on t'embrasse comme ça!

- Euh... eh bien pour être honnête...

- Non! Sérieux! Tu es encore puceau?

Amamiya rougit et opina de la tête. Kai lui caressa la joue et déposa un baiser dans le cou de son amant.

-C'est adorable ça. Ainsi, je serais ton premier amour réellement. Je dois peut-être m'excuser de ne plus être vierge alors...

- Non, ne t'excuse pas. Tu ne savais pas mes sentiments. Ne te reproche rien. Je ne veux que toi, ton corps et la chaleur de tes baisers.

Kai commença à caresser le torse vêtu de Shuhei tout en l'embrassant. Il détacha les cheveux du pianiste et glissa ses mains à l'intérieur. Shuhei enlaça Kai et caressa la peau de son dos. Il été dans le plus merveilleux des rêves. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait... Il sentit une pression entre ses jambes, mais elle ne provenait pas de son propre sexe. Non, c'était celui de Kai.

- Kai... Je te veux en moi... je veux m'unir à toi...

- Très bien Shuhei. Si tu te sens prêt à passer à cela...

- Cela fait bien longtemps que je suis prêt...

-Shuhei! Ouhou! Réveille-toi!

Amamiya se réveilla. Ainsi, il avait rêver. Bien sûr cela ne pouvait être que le cas...

- Dis donc Shuhei, quand tu auras fini de comater, tu pourrais peut-être venir déjeuner. Il est plus de midi.

Il reconnaissait cette voix. Il venait de la quitter dans la forêt, face à ce piano magique.

-Hein? C'est toi Kai?

- Bien sûr que c'est moi! Je sais qu'on a pas mal bu hier, mais quand même! Merci de m'avoir oublié. Allez lève toi espèce de paresseux.

- Mais depuis quand on est là? Et on est où?

- Chez ta défunte grand-mère... tu te souviens pas qu'on est rentré ici hier soir? Tu te souviens quand même que tu es venu ici pour son enterrement, rassure moi...

Amamiya essayait de remettre ses idées en place. Mais il trouvait ça étrange : il venait de rêver qu'il venait pour enterrer sa grand-mère, qu'il allait dans la forêt, qu'il y retrouva Kai et qu'il avait fait l'amour avec lui après lui avoir avouer qu'il l'aimait depuis toujours. Au moment où il allait demander à Kai s'il se souvenait de quelque chose d'autre, il sentit les lèvres de son ami contre les siennes. Il n'avait donc pas rêver. Il attira Kai contre lui et lui caressa le visage.

-Ça y est : je me souviens maintenant... Bonjour donc Kai, mon amour.

- Oh quel charmeur dîtes moi! Mon amour déjà? Je t'ai déjà rendu si dépendant de moi?

- Depuis la première fois où je t'ai entendu jouer du piano. D'ailleurs, tu ne voudrais pas le sortir de la forêt pour le mettre ici?

- Non, je préfère le laisser là-bas : j'ai le plus beau souvenir de ma vie là-bas, je tiens à le garder intact.

- Comme moi... je pense qu'autrement, je ne pourrais pas supporter d'aller dans cette forêt : elle me semblerait vide. Même si j'ai son âme contre moi.

- Arrêtez M. Amamiya, ou je vous fais enfermer pour séquestration de pianiste magique.

- Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps.

- Encore une fois? Mais avec plaisir.

- Mais avant, je dois être franc : il y a autre chose que je veux de toi.

- Quoi?

- T'entendre jouer du piano. Dans la forêt. Sous la pluie. Avant que l'on ne fasse l'amour.

-... Tu sais qu'il pleut?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je te dis ça à ton avis?


End file.
